dc_universe_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyro Knight
Pyro Knight (A.K.A "Allen Brolin") is a cyborg and homicidal maniac and an enemy of Hybrid. He is known to be the most powerful enemy that Hybrid has ever faced. 'Origins' Allen Brolin was known to be the most elusive and most psychotic serial killer Metropolis had ever known. He was one of the main henchmen of The Joker; however he was let go because he was too good at what he did. Later on though; he continued to be elusive and killed more; in fact even more than the Joker. This led to a confrontation with Joker; who shot him in the heart and his men beat him to the brink of death. His brother Emil found him and brought him back to his apartment where he saved his brother from certain death. He placed Allen in a coma for 2 years and within that time; he developed an armor plated torso made from Metallo and replaced his legs because they were so battered and damaged; that Emil knew his brother would be paralyzed. He managed to make him a set of new legs more powerful than the other ones; made from the same metal as his chest and torso armor. Allen woke up after 2 years and started to move for the first time in 2 years. Despite being a cyborg; he thanked Emil for making him like this; however Emil wanted something in return. What Emil wanted his brother to do was to kill Hybrid, due to the fact that he foiled many of his bank jobs that could have funded his research on cybernetics. Allen agreed and he also requested revenge on Joker for what he did to him. Emil honored his request; so long as Hybrid died first. 'Hybrid Vs. Pyro Knight' Emil knew that the only way to summon Hybrid was to cause a riot and so he told Allen to cause as much chaos as he could. Within a nick of time; Hybrid arrived and then both of them duked it out. Hybrid seemed to be winning; however Allen utilized his Pyronite heart in order to weaken him and in turn giving him a major advantage. Before serious damage could be done however; Superman flew into the frame and battled him while Supergirl got Hybrid away from the danger. Once Hybrid regained his strength; he managed to get ahold of his suit made of Aqueous Lead-Metallo suit; allowing him a fair fight against his foe. Back at the lab; Allen and Emil argued because Hybrid escaped and Allen wanted revenge on Joker. Allen then left the lab and seeked out the Joker in his headquarters located in Metropolis. There was where he found the Joker and almost killed him; however Hybrid found him and this time; Hybrid wore an Aqueous Lead-Metallo alloy; designed for these situation. The titans collided and this time Hybrid was able to defend himself properly. Hybrid then managed to damaged the Pyronite before anything. Allen was shut down without it and his body was then placed on ice. His brother was later arrested. 'Powers & Abilities' As a cyborg; Pyro Knight possessed powers and abilities that were because of his cybernetic parts. He is known to possess superhuman strength, speed, stamina, endurance and even reflexes that can almost match Hybrid's. He possesses energy blasts from his hands and eyes; powered by Pyronite. He is also known to be cybernetically immortal because of his heart and possesses partial-invulnerability. His senses have also been sharpened to see, hear, smell, taste and even feel more accurately than a human. An anti-gravity system was designed in his prosthetic limbs; allowing him to lift off the ground. 'Weaknesses' Pyro Knight is known to be vulnerable whenever he is exposed to nanites in his cells; causing his nanobots to become damaged. He is also extremely vulnerable when his Pyronite heart is separated from his body; causing him to shut down, so long as the rock is out of his chest. 'Family & Lover' Allen grew up in an abusive neighborhood and with a father who was not only a bible beater; but also was taught that killing people with jobs as prostitutes and killers was apart of his mission for God. His mother on the other hand tried to secretly nurture him right; but failed. His brother on the other hand hated their father and decided to leave in search of inventing new creations. Category:Male Characters Category:Male Supervillains Category:Fanon Supervillains Category:Supervillains Category:Mr.Secord Category:Fanon Characters